ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Miss Siren
Miss Siren (Japanese: ミスサイレン, Misusairen) is a Japanese action manga, being published by in Japan and in the United States since TBD 2017. Synopsis Kimie Haruyama, after an accidental exposure to mystic material, becomes a siren, using her newfound powers to hunt down villainous monsters. Characters Main *'Kimie Haruyama' - a ditzy seventeen-year-old girl who becomes a siren after getting into contact with the river of monsters, using her powers to hunt down monsters. Supporting *'Jinsuke Nakamoto' - Kimie's goofy longtime best friend who sticks by her side, even though she is now a siren. *'Hizuki Chibana' - another of Kimie's friends who is known for her curious behavior and helps her to fight monsters. * *'Yazui Kamato' - a werewolf contestant in the Tournament. *'Blobby' - a living Blob contestant. * Antagonists *'Echidna' - the mother of all monsters and a major antagonist who was mentioned until Arc 5, when she physically appears. *'Wrath' - a horrifying human-like monster with a ragdoll-like appearance and the leader of the Seven Deadly Sins. **'Envy' - a strange wolf-like sin who holds extreme envy. **'Greed' - a weasel-like sin who is selfish and refuses to share his possessions. **'Pride' - a human-looking sin who thinks highly of himself and is very vain. **'Lust' - a rather beautiful human-looking sin who is known to lead people to their deaths. **'Sloth' - a lethargic human-looking sin who forces people to be lazy. **'Gluttony' - a pig-like sin who is constantly eating. *'Yoshino Saegusa' - a woman who leads a group of monsters out to take out anyone who dares to oppose her. *'The Blood King' - The main villain of the fourth arc, as his name implies he is extremely violent and out for vengeance and blood. * *'Yui Nagamine' - a teacher who is Kimie's first monster as she turns herself into a giant spider-like monster in the second chapter, dying at the end of it. *'Ren Yazamo' - an energy sucking humanoid and both a monster working for Yoshino and a participant in the Tournament. *''' ' Chapters #/Chapter 1/'' #''/Chapter 2/'' # Arcs #''New Power Arc'' (1-2) - Kimie Haruyama learns she just became a siren. While trying to adjust to this, she learns other monsters exist and decides to hunt down monsters. #''The Deadly Sins Arc'' (3-9) - Kimie and Jinsuke must battle seven creatures that embody the Seven Deadly sins. Elsewhere, the Blood King prepares to attack. #''Lost City Arc'' (10-17) - Our heroes journey to find the Lost City, drawing ever closer to finding the Blood King. #''Blood King Arc'' (18-22) - It's Siren vs. the Blood King as Kimie and friends finally confront him. #''The Echidna Arc'' (23-29) - Miss Siren takes on the mother of all monsters in an epic final battle. #''The Supernatural Kuigin Tournament Arc'' # Television adaption Following the success of the manga, an anime adaption was produced by , airing on since TBD 2018. An English dub is produced by Vancouver-based and distributed by , airing on Netflix in Canada and the United States since TBD 2019. Voice cast *Julie Lemieux as Kimie Haruyama *Richard Ian Cox as Jinsuke Nakamoto *Kelly Sheridan as Hizuki Chibana *Britt McKillip as Echidna *Trevor Devall as Wrath *Brad Swaile as Envy * as Greed *Garry Chalk as Pride *Cathy Weseluck as Lust *Lee Tockar as Sloth * as Gluttony *Andrea Libman as Yoshino Saegusa *Ian James Corlett as the Blood King * Trivia Category:Manga Category:Shogakukan Category:Viz Media Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas